Brotherly Fluff
by Widzilla
Summary: Kumpulan fanfic2 oneshot keseharian Kaizo (14 tahun) dan Fang (5 tahun) di akademi militer. Terkadang seorang abang harus bisa tegas pada adiknya... seimut apa pun adiknya itu. KaiFang fluffness.
1. Good Night, Little Shadow

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Kaizo and Fang brotherly stuff. Fluff**

 **Kaizo: 14 y/o**

 **Fang: 5 y/o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EDIT:**

 **Fanfic yang tadinya berjudul "** **Good Night, Little Shadow"** **ini akhirnya saya khususkan untuk cerita-cerita pendek Kaizo (14) dan Fang (5). Update tak tentu. Kalau saya lagi rajin aja nulis tentang kakak adek yang manis inih xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah pada nonton episode terakhir Boboiboy yah? ^^ Akhirnya ketahuan kalau Kaizo itu adalah abangnya Fang.** **So, mendadak aku kepikiran ini waktu lagi asyik ngobrol di statusnya temen di FB xD** **I really love fluff stuffs when it comes to Kaizo and Fang xD**

* * *

 **Good Night, Little Shadow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaizo."

"Hnn..."

"Kaizo..."

"Hnngh..."

"Kaizo, bangun."

"Ngggh...!"

"Kaizo, bangun...!"

Remaja berusia empat belas tahun membuka matanya dengan berat. Sembari merenggangkan tubuh di balik selimut ia membalikkan punggungnya dan kini berhadapan dengan seorang bocah berusia lima tahun yang sedang memeluk boneka anak anjing kesayangannya.

"Nngh...? Ada apa, Fang?"

Angka pada jam dijital menunjukkan pukul 1.24 pagi buta. Begitu berat dan mengantuk luar biasa mata sang remaja. Namun si kecil Fang tak bisa membuatnya cuek dan kembali tidur begitu saja.

"Kaizo, Pang mau pipis..."

Udara dingin di kamar asrama akademi militer tak memiliki toleransi untuk Kaizo bangkit dari tempat tidur membantu Fang kecil membuka celananya dan buang air kecil di kamar mandi.

"Fang, sini Puppy-nya Kaizo aja yang pegang. Jangan dibawa masuk kamar mandi juga."

Dari tangan mungil Fang si boneka anak anjing diserahkan pada Kaizo yang terduduk terkantuk-kantuk di samping pintu kamar mandi.

Tak lama, suara mungil dari dalam kamar mandi memanggil, "Kaizo, Pang udahan."

Rasa kantuk Kaizo mulai hilang begitu ia membantu Fang mencuci tangannya dan memakai celana.

Kedua kakak-adik itu kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Namun Fang justru membaringkan tubuh di atas dada abangnya. Kaizo serta merta memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya.

Mata bulat lebar Fang kini terbuka tanpa rasa kantuk.

Kaizo tahu jelas itu pertanda buruk di pagi buta. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas sambil membiarkan jemari mungil Fang menepuk-nepuk pipi Kaizo.

"Fang, bobo lagi sana."

"Ga bisa bobo. Mau main sama Kaizo..."

"Hei, besok aku ada pelatihan setelah apel pagi."

"Nggg..."

Ini dia. Si kecil mulai merajuk.

Sejak keduanya masuk akademi militer bersama-sama mereka nyaris tak pernah terpisah. Dan tentu saja remaja dengan prestasi terbaik di angkatannya itu sudah hapal jelas pada kebiasaan sang adik yang sekamar dengannya.

"Fang. Kaizo nggak mau kalau Fang susah gini, deh."

"Tapiii... Pang nggak bisa bobo..."

Bahkan menyebut namanya sendiri saja dia belum bisa lancar. Masih suka membawa boneka anak anjing _husky_ kesayangannya ke mana-mana.

Kaizo heran bagaimana ia bisa betah bersama adiknya yang masih kecil itu.

Fang memang diikutkan ke dalam pendidikan junior di pangkalan militer terlebih karena Kaizo sendiri sudah pernah mengikuti program tersebut. Fang yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari abangnya pada akhirnya tinggal di asrama yang sama dengan Kaizo. Asrama yang berisikan para calon prajurit remaja yang sedang mengambil pendidikan di akademi. Fang menjadi satu-satunya anggota termuda di asrama tersebut karena ia tinggal sekamar dengan kakaknya tersayang.

Kini sang calon prajurit hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah menghadapi adiknya. "Oke. Fang mau apa?"

"Mau main bayang-bayang."

"Hhh... baiklah..."

Helaan napas mengiringi tubuh Kaizo bangkit dengan Fang yang asyik memeluk leher abangnya tanpa mau bergerak dari posisinya. Ia menyempatkan menggesek-gesek hidungnya pada hidung sang adik dengan gemas membuat Fang terkekeh.

Tak disangkal, Kaizo sendiri benar-benar menyayangi adiknya itu. Meski terkadang Fang manja dan cengeng, Kaizo tak keberatan adiknya merajuk manja minta digendong atau sekedar dipeluk.

Sebuah senter diletakkan di atas meja menghadap tembok kosong. Kaizo mulai memainkan jemarinya membentuk sesuatu. Fang tertawa riang begitu melihat bayang-bayang anjing di tembok yang dibentuk Kaizo dari jemarinya.

Kaizo membantu Fang membentuk hewan-hewan lain dengan jemarinya yang mungil.

Keduanya tertawa-tawa kecil.

Fang duduk di pangkuan abangnya yang tak jarang gemas pada sang adik sambil memeluki dan menciumi pipi tembam Fang membuat si mungil kegelian.

Hingga akhirnya sang adik kelelahan, Kaizo mengangkat tubuh Fang kembali ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Dengkuran kecil terdengar halus.

Dengan lembut Kaizo mengelus dahi adiknya menyingkirkan poni rambut Fang agar tak mengganggu tidur sang adik. Ciuman kecil di dahi mengantar tidur Fang semakin lelap.

"Selamat tidur, Fang. Besok sore kita jalan-jalan di taman sambil makan donat kesukaanmu, yah."

Tak ada yang tahu kebaikan hati Kaizo.

Hanya Fang yang tahu betapa spesial sang abang di hatinya.

Hanya Fang yang tahu Kaizo adalah abang yang terbaik di seluruh galaksi.

Hanya Fang yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**


	2. I Love You Too Much

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Kaizo and Fang brotherly stuff. Fluff**

 **Kaizo: 14 y/o**

 **Fang: 5 y/o**

* * *

 **I Love You Too Much**

 **PS: 'I Love You Too Much' OST dari film 'The Book of Life'. Silakan cari di youtube ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaizo mengatur nada dengan jari jemarinya pada senar-senar gitar yang ia peluk.

Alat musik kesayangannya berada di pangkuan mengeluarkan melodi yang tenang dibantu keahlian Kaizo memainkannya.

Remaja berusia empat belas tahun itu mulai menggumamkan sebuah lagu.

"I love you too much~ "

Suara langkah kaki mungil terdengar dari balik punggung remaja tersebut.

Tangan-tangan mungil menepuk pundak Kaizo, membuat sang remaja tersenyum sambil menoleh, mendapati adik tersayangnya memiringkan kepala, penasaran pada apa yang dilakukan abangnya.

Fang si kecil yang masih berusia lima tahun, duduk sambil memeluk boneka anak anjing _husky_ kesayangannya.

Kaizo kembali memetik gitar, bernyanyi untuk adik kecil yang paling ia cintai di seluruh galaksi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I love you too much_

 _To live without you loving me back_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _._

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _'cause I love you too much_

 _._

 _I live for your touch_

 _I whisper your name night after night_

 _I love you too much_

 _There's only one feeling and I know its right_

 _._

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _'cause I love you too much_

 _._

 _Heaven knows your name I've been praying_

 _To have you come here by my side_

 _Without you a part of me's missing_

 _Just to make you my own, I will fight_

 _._

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _'cause I love you too much_

 _._

 _I loooooooooove you too much_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _You live in my soul_

 _Your heart is my goal_

 _There's love above love but its mine 'cause I love you_

 _There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you_

 _There's love above love and it's ours if you love me_

 _As much_

.

Ya... Kaizo sadar betul.

Ia terlalu mencintai adiknya.

Tapi sepertinya Fang kecil tak keberatan. Dan ia belum memahami betapa besar rasa cinta Kaizo padanya.

Si mungil kini tertidur nyenyak di pangkuan abangnya, terlelap karena melodi yang dilantunkan Kaizo.

"I love you, little Pang."

Ciuman kecil di kening Fang menjadi tanda dari sebagian kecil rasa cinta Kaizo pada adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**


	3. Ciuman Untuk Adik Tersayang

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Kaizo and Fang brotherly stuff. Fluff**

 **Kaizo: 14 y/o**

 **Fang: 5 y/o**

* * *

 _ **Ciuman Untuk Adik Tersayang**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meski Kaizo seorang pelajar, calon prajurit, dan murid dengan nilai tertinggi, hal ini tidak lantas membuatnya melupakan selembar pun halaman dari buku pelajaran untuk dibaca. Bisa dibilang ia rajin. TERLALU rajin. Setidaknya bagi teman-teman seasramanya.

"Kaizo! Ke kantin, yuk! Ada menu baru di sana!"

"Bro! Bro! Ada majalah baru, nih! Ceweknya seksi oke punya!"

"Kaizo! Malam nanti kita rame-rame karaokean, yuk! Mumpung libur!"

"Hey, Kaizo! Kita ke pantai, yuk Minggu ini! Nyari cewek!"

Dan semua pertanyaan serta ajakan penuh riang gembira dari teman-temannya itu dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Tidak."

Bukan berarti teman-teman seasramanya menyerah begitu saja. Mereka yang dianggap Kaizo seperti burung beo salah kandang terus-terusan mengajaknya entah ke mana dan untuk apa.

Hingga akhirnya mereka menyerah menghadapi kawan mereka yang pendiam, dingin, tak pernah senyum, serta bisa dikatakan sadis itu.

"Kau terlalu kaku, Kaizo."

"Kalau kau begitu terus bagaimana bisa dapet cewek?"

"Cari cewek sana! Masa kamu udah remaja begini belum pernah _first kiss_ sama seseorang?"

 _First Kiss_?

Sepenting itu' kah?

Kaizo terlalu sibuk memikirkan orang lain. Orang lain yang jauh lebih penting dari para cewek yang mengagumi, naksir, dan mengintai diri sang remaja yang memang terkenal tampan di akademinya itu.

Tampan, pintar, tegas. Cewek mana yang tidak naksir?

"Cewek itu berisik. Aku tak suka." Jawaban yang membuat semua kawan Kaizo hanya angkat bahu, memaklumi sikap dingin teman mereka itu.

Tapi tentu saja, semua orang tahu jelas siapa orang yang paling penting dalam hidup Kaizo itu.

Orang yang selalu menyambutnya ketika Kaizo membuka pintu kamar asramanya.

Orang yang selalu memberinya pelukan dan senyuman serta tawa yang menghangatkan hati si Raja Es.

Orang yang setiap detiknya tak lupa Kaizo berikan ciuman sayang.

"Pang sayang Kaizo!"

Adik kecilnya tercinta.

Adik kecilnya yang paling ia sayangi, ia lindungi.

Fang kecil tersayang.

Fang yang juga adalah _first kiss_ , _second kiss_ , _third kiss_ , dan ciuman entah keberapa bagi Kaizo.

Betapa gemasnya sang abang pada adiknya yang selalu merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Kaizo itu.

Remaja yang tinggal sekamar di asrama dengan adiknya itu selalu rajin membawa Fang ke taman.

Ada saja yang membuatnya tersenyum karena si kecil Fang.

Ketika Fang berlari sambil memeluk boneka anjing kesayangannya, membuat ekor anjing mainan di belakang jaketnya begoyang-goyang manis.

Ketika Fang membujuk abangnya untuk membelikannya es krim atau donat kesukaan.

Ketika Fang mengajaknya bermain.

Ketika Fang menyanyi-nyanyi lagu kesukaannya.

Dan kali ini Kaizo menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. Menghitung dari satu hingga sepuluh.

"Oke, aku akan cari kau, Fang!"

Suara kasak-kusuk tawa kecil terdengar dari balik perosotan. Senyuman Kaizo semakin lebar.

Diam-diam ia berjalan dan mengendap dari belakang Fang yang kemudian penasaran kenapa abangnya tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempat ia berdiri tadi.

"Kena, kau!"

Fang terkejut sambil tertawa-tawa ketika tubuhnya terangkat dan dipeluk erat oleh Kaizo. Ciuman menyerbu pipi tembam Fang, membuat ia kegelian.

"Ahaha! Kaizo! Kaizo! Kau menemukanku! Kau menemukankuuu!"

Suara tawa malaikat terindah yang terdengar di telinga Kaizo. Pelukan erat dari tangan-tangan mungil yang paling ia sukai. Senyuman manis sang adik yang paling berharga baginya.

Kesemua dari Fang kecil miliknya yang tak pernah Kaizo ingin lepaskan.

Betapa ia sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya yang manis itu.

" _I love you_ , Kaizo!"

" _I love you most_ , Fang kecil!"

Keduanya saling mengutarakan sayang dan cinta pada saudara mereka yang paling mereka sayangi di seluruh galaksi.

Jika ada pertanyaan, 'Berapa kali Kaizo memberikan ciuman sayang pada adiknya?'

Tak ada yang bisa menjawab. Mungkin lima menit sudah puluhan kali ia mencium gemas si kecil Fang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**


	4. Huggles

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Kaizo and Fang brotherly stuff. Fluff**

 **Kaizo: 14 y/o**

 **Fang: 5 y/o**

* * *

 _ **Huggles**_

 **note:** Jadi, tanggal 2-4 Mei 2016 silam saya sempat ke Malang karena tugas dari kampus. Tapi karena meriang sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya, dan masih nggak enak badan… akhirnya kebanyakan istirahat di hotel. Dan entah bagaimana mendadak nongol nih ide pas lagi kemulan anget pake selimut xD

[Huggles = hug = peluk]

 **Saya menyarankan membaca fanfic ini sambil mendengar lagu 'Blackbird' oleh Dave Koz dan Jeff Koz ^^**

.

.

.

Seorang bocah cilik memandang ragu pada remaja yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menengadahkan kepala berharap mendapat perhatian dari abangnya itu. Namun pandangan mata sang remaja tertuju lurus pada surat-surat yang berada di atas meja. Dan terlebih dengan keberadaan seorang petugas yang tengah memeriksa segala surat-surat di meja tersebut.

Suasana bandara militer antar galaksi yang sibuk membuat si kecil tak nyaman. Ia berkali-kali memeluk erat pinggang abangnya serta boneka anak anjing kesayangannya.

"Semua surat ini telah kuperiksa tapi kau tetap harus melapor pada Kaptenmu nanti, Kaizo."

"Siap, pak."

"Sebentar. Akan kubuatkan dulu surat bukti lapormu."

"Baik, pak."

Kaizo menghela napas kecil melihat segala surat di atas meja.

Misi yang baru ia jalankan selama dua minggu lebih sebenarnya membuat fisik dan jiwanya lelah. Tapi segala laporan yang menjadi prosedur adalah halangan untuk bisa langsung kembali ke asrama dan beristirahat.

Kini pandangan Kaizo tertuju ke bawah. Ke bocah cilik dengan jaket _hoodie_ bertelinga anjing yang menghias.

Bocah itu telah menunggu-nunggu saat ia bisa bertemu abangnya lagi setelah dua minggu meninggalkan asrama untuk misi yang harus ia hadapi.

Fang terpaksa harus tinggal di asrama tanpa Kaizo. Untung ada teman-teman Kaizo yang bersedia merawat si mungil.

Tak mudah memisahkan Fang dari abangnya. Nyaris sehari penuh Fang menangis. Terlebih ketika melepas kepergian abangnya yang memasuki pesawat. Fang menangis, meraung, menjerit memanggil nama abangnya. Terpaksa teman-teman Kaizo memeluk bocah itu erat agar ia tak mengejar abangnya.

Kaizo tak tega melihat ke belakang. Ia berusaha menghiraukan tangisan adiknya tersayang. Sungguh pedih mendengar tangisan si kecil.

Tapi semua orang begitu bahagia melihat ekspresi Fang yang menunggu-nunggu kepulangan abangnya ketika mereka menjemput ke bandara.

Seandainya Fang seekor anak anjing, ekor mungilnya pasti terkibas kencang sekali.

Ketika para prajurit junior turun dari pesawat, Fang melesat melewati batas pintu kedatangan. Ia berlari kencang menuju abangnya, memanggil namanya. Kaizo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebar penuh rindu sembari merentangkan tangan membiarkan tasnya jatuh.

Pelukan erat luar biasa tak ingin Fang lepas. Bocah itu terus-terusan memanggil nama abangnya. "Kaizo! Kaizo! Kaizo! Kaizo! Kaizo! Kaizo!"

Tak bosannya Kaizo memberikan ciuman di pipi, kening, hidung, hingga bibir mungil adiknya.

Dan kini Fang enggan melepas pelukan dari pinggang abangnya. Meski ia harus lelah menunggu segala prosedur yang belum bisa ia mengerti selesai. Fang hanya ingin kembali ke asrama bersama Kaizo. Itu saja.

"Maaf ya, Fang. Sebentar lagi, kok." Bisiknya berusaha membuat bocah itu lebih bersabar.

Fang hanya menggigit bibir sambil memeluk-meluk pinggang Kaizo. Berharap segala urusan cepat selesai.

"Kaizo…" Bisik Fang.

"Hnn?"

Fang merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, " _Huggles_ …"

" _Huggles_? Oke, sini."

Kaizo langsung mengerti apa yang diminta bocah itu. Ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil adiknya yang menggigil. Dirinya tersadar bahwa si bocah cilik tengah kedinginan karena suhu di bandara begitu dingin. Sungguh tak tega Kaizo menyadari adiknya menahan dingin demi bisa pulang bersama.

Fang ngotot tak mau ikut teman-teman Kaizo untuk ikut menunggu di ruang tunggu, di mana suhu lebih hangat. Fang ingin bersama abangnya. Itu saja.

Tak lama Kaizo terpaksa melepas pelukannya dan kembali berbincang pada pengawas bandara mengenai segala kelengkapan laporan misinya.

Namun tak lama bisikan mungil itu kembali.

"Kaizo… _Huggles_ …"

Kaizo kembali memeluk erat Fang, dan terpaksa melepaskannya kembali.

"Kaizo… _Huggles_ …" Bisik Fang lagi, dan membuat Kaizo memeluknya lagi.

Tentu saja pengawas tersebut menyadarinya.

Ia baru sadar begitu melihat data yang ia terima mengenai Kaizo. Prajurit terbaik di angkatannya. Dan begitu melihat si kecil Fang, sang pengawas baru sadar bahwa kedua bocah di depannya adalah kakak-adik yang paling dikenal di akademi militer tersebut.

Siapa yang tak kenal Fang? Maskot mungil di asrama laki-laki para prajurit muda yang diasuh oleh 'Sang Serigala Pemburu', Kaizo si Pangeran Es?

Pengawas tersebut tersenyum dan mengambilkan kursi, membuat remaja tersebut heran.

"Mungkin masih ada beberapa berkas yang harus kuberikan padamu. Kurasa adikmu sangat merindukanmu. Kau bisa duduk sambil memeluknya."

Kaizo terdiam dan berterima kasih beberapa saat setelah ia menyadari kursi itu untuknya.

Fang sama sekali tak melepaskan pelukannya. Justru semakin erat ketika abangnya memangkunya.

Pelukan erat Fang mengingatkan sang remaja pada saat ia tengah dihubungi teman-temannya melalui _video call_. Mereka hanya punya waktu lima belas menit untuk mengobrol.

Teman-teman seasrama Kaizo yang tinggal dan dipercayai sang remaja untuk mengasuh Fang menggantikan dirinya sempat memberi kabar bahwa bocah itu amat sangat merindukan Kaizo.

Permohonan Fang ketika Kaizo hendak berpamitan menutup _video_ karena waktu mereka telah habis membuat sang remaja dan teman-temannya teriris sedih.

Sang bocah terus memohon agar ia bisa mengobrol lebih lama pada abang kesayangannya itu.

 _"Kaizo, jangan tinggalin Pang… Pang janji nggak akan nakal… Tapi Kaizo jangan pergi dulu…"_

Rengekan disertai isak tangis sang bocah membuat Kaizo tak tega mematikan _video_ tersebut.

Kini jemari dan lengan mungil tersebut enggan melepas sang remaja yang dipeluknya erat.

"Kaizo, _huggles_ …"

"Iya, ini Kaizo' kan lagi _huggles_ Fang." Bujuk Kaizo berusaha menenangkan Fang yang mulai lelah. Ia mengambil boneka anjing kecil dari pelukan Fang dan memainkannya menghibur sang bocah.

Fang tertawa-tawa kecil ketika Kaizo menggerak-gerakkan boneka, mencolek-colek hidung Fang dengan hidung boneka tersebut. Bocah itu meminta kembali bonekanya.

"Kaizo… Kaizo mau _kiss_ Puppy?" Fang menyodorkan moncong boneka anjingnya yang bernama Puppy pada wajah sang remaja membuat Kaizo tersenyum.

"Nggak. Kaizo nggak mau _kiss_ Puppy. Kaizo maunya _kiss_ Fang aja."

Ciuman sayang di kedua pipi tembem Fang serta kening dan hidung sang bocah membuat Fang kembali tertawa-tawa kecil sambil memeluk erat leher abang kesayangannya.

Pengawas yang tengah menandatangani laporan di meja tersenyum melihat kehangatan mungil di hadapan meja kerjanya.

Suasana sibuk dan dingin di bandara tak lagi mengganggu suasana hati Fang.

Terlebih ketika Kaizo akhirnya menggendong bocah itu untuk kembali ke asrama mereka.

"Pang kangen Kaizo."

"Kaizo juga kangen Fang."

Di benak Fang sudah terbayang dirinya akan bermain bersama lagi dengan Kaizo, tidur bersama, mengobrol bersama, jalan-jalan bersama. Apa pun akan mereka lakukan bersama lagi.

Namun kini tak ada yang berani mengganggu tidur si mungil dalam pelukan hangat abangnya tersayang.

Ada senyum kecil menunjukkan kebahagiaan besar sang bocah bisa kembali dalam pelukan abangnya.

Pelukan yang enggan ia lepas hingga akhir dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**


	5. Coklat Valentine

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Kaizo and Fang brotherly stuff. Fluff**

 **Kaizo: 14 y/o**

 **Fang: 5 y/o**

* * *

 _ **Coklat Valentine**_

.

.

.

Banyak gadis di kesatuan militer yang menyukai Kaizo, yang mengincarnya untuk dijadikan kekasih mereka, yang mencintainya hingga menggilainya, yang rela melakukan apa saja agar bisa mendapatkan hati Kaizo seorang. Para gadis yang rela menekuk lutut mereka untuk menarik perhatian sang pemuda yang rupawan, jenius, kuat, namun begitu dingin pada siapa pun.

Tiap hari _valentine_ selalu banyak hadiah, kartu ucapan, coklat, hingga bunga ungkapan cinta memenuhi loker Kaizo. Meja dan bangku di kelas turut menjadi sasaran.

Pemandangan yang amat sangat menyebalkan untuk Kaizo. Bagi dia, semua coklat dan hadiah itu mengganggu dan mengotori bangkunya. Ingin rasanya membuang kesemua benda-benda berwarna merah muda itu.

Begitu banyak pemuda yang iri dan cemburu pada Kaizo karena hal-hal tersebut.

Namun apa daya.

Memang kenyataan pemuda itu banyak menarik hati perempuan tak bisa dielak sama sekali. Para pemuda lain hanya bisa mengakui kenyataan tersebut.

Tapi ada kenyataan lain yang mematahkan semua harapan dan cinta para gadis yang begitu menggilai pemuda berjulukan 'Pangeran Serigala dari Gunung Es' itu.

Ia tak memedulikan siapa pun.

Ia tak menunjukkan emosi lain selain betapa dingin dan kejam dirinya pada orang lain.

Hanya satu orang yang mendapat perlakuan berbeda.

Perlakuan hangat penuh sayang dan perhatian yang amat sangat.

Satu orang yang begitu dicemburui oleh banyak gadis, namun mereka merasa tak berhak membenci dan mencemburui orang tersebut. Bahkan mereka TAK BISA membenci dan mencemburuinya.

Satu orang yang begitu dicintai Kaizo sepenuh hatinya hingga ia tak rela seorang pun menyentuh si mungil yang paling ia sayangi.

Satu-satunya bocah berusia lima tahun di asrama militer laki-laki yang kini dengan riangnya berlari kecil di lorong akademi.

Jam usai pelajaran membuat lorong akademi ramai dilalui para siswa-siswi. Tentu si bocah menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa dan siswi yang gemas padanya. Ekor anak anjing mainan mungil yang menempel pada belakang jaket bergoyang-goyang selama ia berlari.

Kini si mungil sampai di depan pintu kelas abangnya sambil terengah-engah. Dengan riang ia memasuki kelas yang mulai kosong itu dan menemui abangnya.

"Kaizo Kaizo! Pang buat cokla-!"

Seruan mungil penuh ceria terhenti melihat segala tumpukan coklat di meja dan bangku.

Buru-buru sang bocah menyembunyikan coklat yang ia bungkus seadanya itu di balik punggung.

Kaizo yang begitu bahagia mendapati adiknya berkunjung ke kelas langsung melupakan tumpukan coklat yang menggunung itu. "Fang! Kau menjemputku? Ayo, pulang bareng!"

Serta merta, Kaizo menggendong si mungil Fang dan menciuminya dengan gemas.

"Oh, apa ini buat Kaizo?"

Fang mengangguk kecil namun wajahnya masih menunjukkan kekecewaan. Ia kecewa hadiahnya tak seberapa dan tak seindah coklat-coklat di atas meja dan bangku Kaizo.

"Loh, Fang kenapa? Kok cembeyut gitu?" Goda Kaizo sambil menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung mungil adiknya membuat Fang tertawa-tawa kecil kegelian.

Semua gadis begitu cemburu melihat Fang mendapat ciuman di bibir dari abangnya. Tapi apa daya mereka.

"Fang buat sendiri coklatnya?"

Fang mengangguk. "Tadi di kelas junior, Pang sama temen-temen bikin coklat. Ta-tapi... Pang ga bisa bungkus bagus..."

Kaizo tersenyum lebar. Ia kembali memerhatikan ada sebuah kertas yang dilipat di balik bungkusan coklat dari Fang. Ia membukanya.

Rupa-rupanya itu gambar karya Fang. Ada dua orang yang tinggi dan yang pendek serta anak anjing di samping mereka. Kaizo langsung bisa menebak siapa yang Fang gambar.

"Wah, bagusnya! Ini Kaizo sama Fang, yah?"

"Iya, yang ini Puppy!" Fang menunjuk pada anak anjing di gambar, yang ternyata adalah si boneka anak anjing _husky_ kesayangannya yang bernama Puppy.

"Makasih, Fang! Kaizo sukaaaa sekali!"

Fang tertawa-tawa dalam pelukan erat abangnya, melupakan kekecewaannya tadi.

Teman-teman sekelas Kaizo yang melihat pemandangan manis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Yuk, balik! Nanti Kaizo makan coklatnya bareng Fang."

Fang mengangguk dan memeluk erat leher abangnya. Hidung kecilnya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh abang yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Hoi, Kaizo. Itu hadiah-hadiah coklatnya gimana?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. "Buat kalian aja. Aku gak butuh."

Dengan demikian sorak sorai memenuhi ruang kelas yang ditinggalkan Kaizo bersama adiknya tercinta.

* * *

Di kamar asrama, Fang tak sabar ingin memakan coklat buatannya bersama Kaizo. Ia berguling-guling di atas kasur bersama Puppy yang dipeluknya erat.

Kaizo langsung membuka bungkusan coklat dan membaginya bersama Fang. Rasanya begitu manis dan lezat.

"Kalau Pang udah besar, nanti Pang buatin coklat yang enak buat Kaizo!"

Senyuman di wajah Kaizo melebar. Ia memeluk dan tak hentinya menciumi Fang.

" _Thank you, Fang. I really really really love you_!"

" _I really really really love you too_ , Kaizo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**


	6. Julukan

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Kaizo and Fang brotherly stuff. Fluff**

 **Kaizo: 14 y/o**

 **Fang: 5 y/o**

* * *

 _ **Julukan**_

.

.

.

'Serigala Pemburu'

'Serigala Pembunuh'

'Serigala dari Gunung Es'

'Pangeran Kematian'

Segala julukan yang berkesan kejam nan dingin ditujukan pada Kaizo.

Di usianya yang masih lima belas tahun ia sudah mendapat pengakuan bahwa dirinya memang kuat dan jenius dari orang-orang yang lebih dewasa darinya.

Julukan yang terlukiskan dari tatapan tajam mata merah menyala. Tak ada sinar hangat nan ramah. Tak ada senyuman akrab. Hanya ada senyuman sinis dengan seringai dingin siap mencabik siapa pun.

Tapi di antara semua julukan yang ditujukan pada Kaizo, ada satu julukan yang terdengar amat sangat manis. Dan julukan yang paling disukai Kaizo.

'Abang Terbaik di Seluruh Galaksi'

Dan julukan tersebut kini tertoreh dengan krayon warna-warni di atas kertas. Dengan gambar coret-coret anak kecil yang melukiskan seseorang berambut _spike_ ungu gelap membawa pedang dengan gagah dan tersenyum hangat. Tulisan 'Kaizo' di bawah kaki gambar tersebut cukup memberi tahu siapa ksatria ramah dalam gambar itu.

Kaizo tersenyum lebar menatap gambar dirinya. Sementara ia memangku adiknya tersayang, yang dengan bangga menceritakan apa yang sedang dilakukan sang ksatria Kaizo dalam gambar.

"Lalu, Kaizo berhasil menyelamatkan Pang dari monster jahat! Tamat!"

Ciuman gemas menghujani wajah Fang tanpa ampun membuat bocah itu tertawa-tawa geli.

Di seluruh galaksi, hanya Fang yang tahu diri Kaizo sebenarnya.

Seorang yang suka sekali dengan sup wortel. Seorang yang terkadang bingung mencari di mana kotak pensilnya karena meja belajarnya sangat berantakan. Seorang yang hangat dan suka bercanda. Seorang yang terkadang tidur terlalu larut karena terlalu asyik membaca buku. Seorang yang penyayang dan suka memanjakan diri Fang. Seorang yang paling memahami dan pelindung bagi Fang.

Kaizo, si ksatria pemberani yang ramah kesayangan Fang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**


End file.
